


I'm pregnant with Keegan's child

by ArtemisFerris09



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Call of Duty: Ghosts, Childbirth, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: Logan and Keegan are expecting a baby, because Logan is pregnant with a child. But they're going to have twins.





	I'm pregnant with Keegan's child

**Author's Note:**

> Leegan (Keegan and Logan) are going to have two twins.

(Keegan's POV)

Logan is throwing up in the bathroom for the third time in a week. I was worry about my husband, I put two together on Logan's condition due to like Mood Swing and eating more food, and gaining weight. I realized that my husband is pregnant with my children. I immediately went to the store and bought some pregnancy test and came back home to find Logan laying on the couch watching TV. He looks at me and smiles at me. I always love his smile and his laugh.

"Where you been" He said curious

"I went to the store and buy a pregnancy test for you" I said to him and He looks confused.

"Please Loge, going check the pregnancy test for me"I pleaded with him

"Okay,I will" He said standing up and walk toward the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Keegan and Logan are married.


End file.
